paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Renee
Renee is the 4th member to join the SNOW Patrol and is the team's therapy pup. She is also apart of the teams dog sledding team. She's a golden retriever. She is the sister to Bowie. Renee was raised by a loving father and mother. Her father was a lead dog that helped the blind and her mom was a pup that children could go to and read to her. They were both taught to remain calm and the different commands needed to help humans that needed it. Renee inherited both their calmness and she was very helpful to those her dad helped and her mother. She was inspired by her parents to help those that need it. She decided to become a therapy pup to help those remain calm and collected so they don't over react while in trouble and make it harder to rescue. |-|General appearance=Renee is a dark fur colored golden retriever with bright orange eyes and a calm green collar that consists with a tag that has a the therapy/firstaid symbol. |-|Uniform= Renee wears an outfit that is much similar to a hospital nurses outfit. She feels it will help the animal or person remain calmer. Her top consists of short sleeves while the bottoms go down to the top of her paws of her back legs. Her pup pack is held by a darker calm green belt and holds her tools. On occasion she is Daniel's nurse helping him with patients. Finishing off her uniform is a similar green nurse cap. Renee is a calm and gentle pup always remaining calm in the toughest situations. She will help those calm down and she usually will help think of how her team should get out of a situation alongside Goliath. She is usually second in command if Goliath isn't available. Stories by me: *Pups Run a Race Stories by Others Collaborations *Treatment for Love Catchphrases *Remain calm, I'm on the way *Renee is here to help Fears *Her friends getting harmed *Getting lost *Not being able to help a patient Pup Tag Her pup tag consists of this symbol that has a green background Pup Tools *Stereo with calm music *Pillows *Blankets Fun Facts *She has a favorite squeaky ball given to her by her father *She enjoys singing, but she mostly hums, but only when no one is around *She usually is helping children that overreact during a rescue mission *She is the sister to Bowie Crush Renee ends up gaining a crush on Cliff after visiting Adventure Bay and helping him with his problem for love and getting together with him. raindroplily_s_commissioned_vehicles_3_8_by_brainstormer623-d9polw7.jpg|Renee's SNOW Patrol Vehicle Made by BrainStormer623 on dA~ Renee's Tag.png|Renee's pup tag Renee2.png|Was suppose to be Renee's new design but wasn't really happy with it so used her old pic up above- Going to make a new pic of her. Renee and Cliff Cheebs.png|My part of an AT with Puppy~ Cheeb Renee and Cliff being all cute >w< I love it~~ and I'm happy puppy likes it too~ Its so cute~ >w< Renee X Cliff.png|A very adorable pic of Renee and Cliff made by Puppylove5~~ Ahhhh~! I loooove it soooooo much~! 11652280_780971085351869_952909366_n.jpg|An adorable gift made by WittlefuzzyPuppehs~! A brother and sister pic of Renee and Bowie as teens~! Renee.png|Renee's very old ref Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Fanon character Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Fanon